The Book: Pridelands 3: The Return
by Truewhovian82
Summary: Once something is truly gone it remains lost forever, or does it? Be prepared for the return of friends, enemies, and loved ones in this epic conclusion the Pridelands trilogy.
1. Forward

**Forward**

Hey fans Truewhovian here, after some consideration I've decided to write the entire next book first, and then post the whole thing at once. This way if I decide to change my mind about something it's not already up. Anyway I'm afraid that although you'll have to wait a little longer this way I can have it perfect before I post it. Sorry but I just want it perfect so I can take pride in it, again sorry and in the meantime feel free to enjoy some other fanfic.

PEACE!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**I know I said I'd complete this book before I published it, but with school I soon realized that I wouldn't be able to finish this as soon as I thought. So I'm gonna post the first 3 chapters for now to, for lack of a better term, hold you over until I can finish. I've gone over these chapters countless times, and I think they're ready now. But before I go I just wanna make the point of saying I admittedly had some help from a neighbor who is also on this sight (not that she can remember her username) but once she remembers I'll tell you so she can have the credit she deserves. Now I've kept you waiting long enough, start reading!**

**Chapter 1**

"It's...so...hot," cried Kiara. "I know, it's the middle of a heat wave," said Oliver, "That's why I'm going down to the Water Hole to cool off." Oliver had been living in the Pridelands for a little over a month now, and there had come an unfortunate summer heatwave. The only ones left at Pride Rock were Kovu, Kiara, and Oliver.

"I'm surprised you can even move besides how much cooler can it really be down there."

"Well if I learned any thing in science it was, 1, heat rises, and 2, land heats up faster then water. In other words being on top of a giant rock formation in the middle of a heat wave, bad idea, going swimming in cool water, good idea."

"Really, in that case I'm coming with."

"Fair enough."

"Hey Oliver," called Kovu, "I need to talk to you!"

"Looks like you're in trouble my friend," teased Kiara.

"Yeah, hey, how about you head down, I'll meet you there."

"Ok? Something wrong?"

"No, no, I'll handle it."

"Kay see you down there then," said Kiara before walking off.

"What do you need Kovu?"

"Have you told Simba yet?"

* * *

"Just before you came running up with Kiara, I dreamt that I found her collapsed on the side of a path I had never been to before, almost as if just dreaming it made it come true, and if that's true then something even worse is yet to come and I'm scared," said Oliver about a week ago.

"What is it?" asked Kovu.

"I can't say, just incase I'm wrong."

"Well will you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"I need you to tell Simba."

Oliver took a deep breath and reluctantly said, "I promise I will, soon."

* * *

"You promised you'd tell him, so have you or not?"

"No, not yet."

"You promised, and if you won't I will."

"I'll tell him I'm just waiting for the right time. Remember when you were planning to tell Kiara about Zira's plot, you had no idea how she would react and that scared you, that's how I feel right now. Now if you can excuse me, I'm meeting Kiara down at the Water Hole, you're welcome to come along," said Oliver walking off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Geez, did everyone take my science class," said Oliver when he saw just about every animal in the Pridelands swimming in the Water Hole. "What are we gonna do?" said Kiara, "We can't just tell them to leave."

"Yeah and at the same time there's no room for anyone else," said Kovu.

"Don't worry guys," said Oliver, "Look there's the river that feeds into the water hole I'm sure if we walk far enough we'll find a big enough spot without anyone and we can enjoy ourselves then, 'kay."

"Sounds good to me, what do you think Kovu?"

"I'm fine with it let's go."

* * *

Soon enough they found a large part in the river where they could relax. "See what I tell ya," said Oliver.

"What can I say, you were right," said Kovu. "C'mon lets go," said Kiara, running to the river, "race ya." Then she and Kovu ran towards the river while Oliver started looking around. "Ha, I win," said Kovu jumping in the water. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey wait a minute, where's Oliver."

"Yo! Up here!" Shouted Oliver from a high up tree branch.

"What are you doing?!" called Kiara.

"Something stupid! Look out below!" said Oliver jumping off into the water down below.

"Are you nuts!" shouted Kovu, as Oliver came out of the water.

"Nah, just a little adventurous."

"Looks like insanity to me. The water isn't that deep you know."

"How are you ever gonna have fun if you never take any chances. Now c'mon lets have some fun." And that's just what they did for the next few hours, they swam, they told jokes, and just had fun. But soon enough something went wrong. "Hey guys is it me or is the water getting lower," said Oliver, "and I mean like a lot lower."

"You're right," said Kovu, "A few hours ago I couldn't even reach the bottom, and now it only goes up to my knees. How did we not notice this sooner?"

"Ya know what, I'm sure it'll be fine tomorrow, let's get back to Pride Rock."

* * *

Later that evening everyone was inside resting, "You know I'm still not sure we should've left the river alone," said Kovu, "We don't know it'll be okay."

"Relax Kovu," said Oliver, "I'm sure it'll be fine we probably just drifted down stream to a more shallow area."

"But-"

"But nothing, I'm telling you tomorrow morning everything will be alright."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What's going on," said Oliver, who suddenly found himself at the base of a makeshift dam.

"STOP DON'T DO IT!"

"Kiara?" suddenly he pulled out a rock and the dam crashed down on top of him. "AH!" Oliver awoke in the den, it was late in the morning and he was all alone. "Oh God, what now."

* * *

Oliver walked around till he found Kiara, "Oh you're up."

"Yeah, why didn't anybody wake me."

"We tried but you wouldn't wake up."

"Well dang."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Suddenly Simba came running past Oliver, "Hurry sire!" called Zazu from above.

"Zazu what's going on!" shouted Kiara.

"Oh nothing you need to worry yourself with princess," said Zazu as he landed.

"Zazu I'm not a little cub anymore, what's going on?"

"No, I guess you're not, very well come I'll explain along the way."

* * *

Soon enough Kiara, Zazu and Oliver were at the waterhole, "So you're saying the entire waterhole dried up."

"Well not all of it, but a good amount."

Everyone in the Pridelands were at the waterhole panicking while Simba tried to get their attention, "Hey- hey-" Then Simba let forth a mighty roar. "Good now that I have your attention-"

"What happened to the water!" shouted an angry rhino.

"Oh, well you see, um..."

"As the kings scientific advisor," said Oliver stepping in, "It's very simple, the extreme heat has caused to water to dry up a little that's all, when it the heatwave passes it'll rain and there'll be enough water for everybody. Now I return your attention to the king."

"Right, now until it does rain we need to ration the water, no more than one drink a day for everybody." This caused everyone to return to their uproar. Once again Simba roared to get their attention, "Listen I don't like it either but this law effects everyone, even me and my family, we don't know when the heat will pass so for now we need to use as little as necessary." After a while everyone went home and Simba went to talk to Oliver, "Thanks for saving me back there, but when did I make you my scientific advisor."

"What, I panicked," said Oliver.

"Doesn't matter, when do you think the water will come back."

"Not soon enough."

"What?"

"Listen I lied okay, it isn't just the heatwave causing the lack of water."

"What?!

"You see that," said Oliver pointing toward a trench, "That's where the water should be coming from, but it's not. That means something's keeping the water from coming, kinda like a clogged pipe."

"A what?"

"The point is something's keeping the water from coming to the Pridelands, we need to find out what it is and get rid of it."

"Fine I'll go."

"No! You have to stay here and keep an eye on things, if people realize that the king is missing, it's gonna start a panic. I'll go."

"No your not, at least not on your own."


End file.
